Behind Black Hawk's Mask
by IluvNIGHTWING
Summary: Bruce Wayne has been fostering Jenna and Dick Grayson for over a year since their parents were killed in a circus accident. In that year, he has adopted Dick. He adopts Jenna, but when they tell the press, someone tries to assassinate her. Bruce has the Young Justice Team protect her, while he and the League find out who did it and why. But no one can know who she really is...
1. Family

**Author's Note: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters from here on in except for my OC. The characters may not seem exactly like the ones from the show. This is how I write. If I don't update in a few days, it's because I have homework and other things to do. This is the original team. Wally is still alive and Dick is Robin. No Raquel in this.**

* * *

**Name: Jenna Grayson – Wayne**

**Superhero Name: Black Hawk**

**Age: 13**

**Family: Dick Grayson: Brother, **

** Bruce Wayne: Father**

**Affiliation: Young Justice**

** xxxx**

Chapter 1

_Prologue: 1 Week Ago:_

_Bruce came into the kitchen. Alfred had just finished serving me lunch and he handed me an envelope. "What's this?" I asked. "Open it" He said. I opened it and pulled out an adoption certificate. I looked at him and asked "Are you serious?" "Yes" He said. I jumped up, ran to him and hugged him. _

_Dick came into the kitchen, looked at the both of us and asked "What did I miss?" "Guess what Dick?" I asked while looking at him. "What little sis?" He asked me. "Bruce adopted me!" I said happily. "Congrats little sis!" he said and hugged me. "You do know it's not official until we tell the press like we did with your brother right?" Bruce asked me. I groaned and asked "Do we have to?" "Yes we do. Now go put on a dress" He told me. "Ok" I said and that's what I did. _

_We headed to Wayne Enterprises and the press flocked in front of the podium that was on the stage. Bruce and I stood there. Then Bruce walked up to the podium, made the announcement, stepped back and I walked up to the podium. "How do you feel now that you've been adopted by Mr. Wayne?" One of the reporters asked when she was chosen to speak. "I'm very happy that Mr. Wayne has adopted me and my brother. I think Bruce will be a great fath-"_

_Then the gunshot went off._

_I staggered and hit the stage. The reporters went crazy trying to find out where the shot was fired from and who fired it. Bruce yelled for a paramedic and knelt beside me. The paramedics came quickly and took me to Gotham Medical. The bullet had pierced just beneath my heart and had severed a major artery. The doctors said that it was a miracle that I didn't bleed to death while I was waiting for the paramedics. One 7 hour surgery and 8 blood transfusions later, the doctors said that I was well on my way to recovery. I opted to send the rest of my recovery at home, with a nurse checking on me every two hours each day. _

**Author's Note: I'm still typing up the second chapter. When I finish it, I'll upload it the day that I finish it. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Team Gets Their Mission

**Author's Note: Jenna is my only OC. I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters from here on in except for my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2

2 Weeks Later:

The Team was at the mountain chilling because they hadn't been assigned a mission in two weeks. Robin was looking for information on the shooting and who had done it. The shooter had gotten away. Commissioner Gordon told him and Batman the night after the shooting that they were sure that it was an assassination attempt and rumor had it that someone had heard that the Wayne family was adopting a girl and he or she didn't like it. Suddenly Batman teleported into the cave and announced over the PA system "Team, report to the mission room."

When the whole team was assembled in the mission room, Batman gave them a debrief on their mission. He pulled up a picture of Jenna. It had been taken by the paparazzi before the adoption. In it, Jenna was standing and drinking some punch at a charity party that had been sponsored by Bruce. Her expression was bored and not really happy.

"This is Jenna Grayson – Wayne. She's the adopted daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne. 2 weeks ago, Wayne adopted her." Another picture appeared. This time, Bruce was kneeling over Jenna. His front was covered in blood. "At the press conference, someone made an attempt on her life. She survived and is in recovery. The League is investigating to try to figure out who did this and why. Wayne is scheduled to go on a business trip today and is proceeding as planned despite the circumstances. Your mission is simple. Protect Jenna while the League handles this case. You will be staying at Wayne Manor. "

"So, we're supposed to go watch some rich kid?" Conner asked. He raised his eyebrows. "This mission is more important to you than you think" Black Canary replied. The screen disappeared and Batman started to walk away.

Zatanna asked "Will Black Hawk be joining us on this mission?"

Batman paused, turned around and said "No. Black Hawk will be investigating this case with the League." With that he left.

The team looked at each other. "This will be a challenge" Both Kid Flash and Robin muttered to themselves. "What was that?" M'Gann asked. "Nothing" they said. Then they each went to their rooms and packed an overnight bag since they would be staying at the Manor. When they met in the hangar bay, the bioship was ready for takeoff. The team boarded and took off.

When they got to the manor, the team got off the bioship with their bags. They stared up at the manor in awe. The manor was a large, imposing building. They walked up to the door and Kaldur rang the bell. The door opened to reveal an older-looking man who stepped aside to let them in. He closed the door after Artemis, who was the last one inside. "Welcome to Wayne Manor. My name is Alfred. I'm Master Wayne's butler and keeper of the house while he is away."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the word butler. "Of course he has a butler."

"Right you are miss...Master Wayne is a very busy man. Someone has to keep this house in order." Alfred said, pretending that he hadn't seen her roll her eyes. "I've got many rules in this house. Master Wayne, Master Richard and Miss Jenna are expected to follow them as are all of you. Don't touch anything unless you're granted permission to do so. Don't track dirt in the house, keep all noises to a dull roar and everyone -with the exception of Miss Jenna- must be on time for meals, or else they do not eat. I've been informed by the League to give you rooms of your own, preferably near Miss Jenna. The boys will bunk in the guest room across the hall from Miss Jenna, while the girls will by staying in the other room 1 door down. Boys and girls are allowed to go into each other's rooms ONLY if they are watching over Miss Jenna. Other than that, they are not allowed into each other's rooms"

Kaldur nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality. We will do our best to follow your rules."

Alfred nodded and said "Come with me. I suppose you'll want to meet Miss Jenna. The surgery took a lot out of her, so she's not as active as she usually is. The doctors have her on an at-home IV, so I will be putting the proper medicine into it."

The team followed Alfred up the stairs to my room. He opened the door. "Miss Jenna, you have guests." The team walked in behind him.

The team looked around the room. It was far from large, but it wasn't small either. There was a large TV mounted on the wall, with an Xbox 360 hooked up to it. A bookshelf took up most of one of the walls. On two of the shelves, there were books. On the bottom shelf, there was a stack of video games all in alphabetical order. Across from the bookshelf, there was a desk with a laptop on it. Beside the laptop, there were 4 piles of homework, neatly arranged by subject. Over the bed was a poster of Gotham Academy. Other band and movie posters decorated the walls. I was lying in bed, propped up by pillows. The IV stood by my bed, feeding medicine into my arm. When they came in, I was watching Young Justice Invasion.

"Come on M'gann. Fly the bioship out of the explosion..." I took my eyes off the screen and raised an eyebrow when I saw the others enter. "So, they sent the mini version of the Justice League to protect me? I feel _so_ safe." I rolled my blue eyes and sighed.

"Hello" Kaldur said. "I'm Aqualad, but you can call me Kaldur." He turned to the rest of the team. "That's Superboy, M'Gann, Zatanna, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin" The rest of the team waved when Kaldur introduced them. "Nice to meet you all" I said, smiling at them. Then I frowned. "Do you all need to be in here? Shouldn't you be spread out across the mansion?"

Kaldur nodded. "That's correct. Only one of us should be in here with you. Robin, you stay with her."

Kaldur assigned everyone else to various parts of the manor. Then they all left and Alfred gave me a pat on the head, before walking out to prepare dinner. Robin dashed over to the side of the bed. "Sis! You should get an award for that!" he said.

I smiled a little bit. "I don't like acting like a jerk to them...but I have to keep my identity a secret. Don't give me away!" Robin grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "We'll keep you safe. Don't worry, I won't let anyone figure out your identity." I sighed a little and shifted to get comfortable. "I have to admit though...I was really scared. I remember touching my chest and my hand came away _covered_ in blood. They said I died twice during surgery." Robin looked at me and said "Let's watch the rest of this episode" So that's what we did.

**Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be about the Justice League starting their search to find out who did it. So stay tuned for that! Oh and please review!**


	3. The Justice League starts to Investigate

**Author's Note: Thank you to the person who reviewed this story. To answer your questions, Bruce would have adopted her at the same time that he adopted Dick, but he thought that the press would go nuts with the news that he adopted them both at the same time and make up stories as to why he did that and that wasn't something I wanted to do with this story. If you guys have any suggestions on what her hero name should be, leave them in your reviews along with your name. I'll try not to switch pov's in the middle of a paragraph.**

**Here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Batman and Black Canary teleported into the Watchtower, they were greeted by Superman and Wonder Woman. "How did it go?" asked Superman. "It went well. The team is at the manor watching over Jenna" reported Batman. "But right now, we need to find out who did this and why he or she did it. I asked Robin to send me any information that he found on the shooting and he sent me what he had."

Batman, Black Canary, Superman and Wonder Woman walked into the meeting room where Green Arrow, Aquaman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Zatara were waiting.

"You all understand why you're here correct?" asked Wonder Woman. They all nodded. "Good." She, Black Canary and Superman took their seats and let Batman have the floor.

"We are here to find out who shot Jenna Wayne. Robin has sent me the information that he found." He began. He pulled up a screen that had various newspaper articles on the incident. Some of the articles were from _The Gotham Times _and _The Daily Planet_. "All of the papers say that the shooter was wearing a helmet, so they weren't able to see who it was. I've gone to Wayne Enterprises and looked over the area where the press conference took place and all I found was this."

He held up a hard drive. "I've gone through it and it looks like the shooter was hired by someone to take her out. We don't know who that person is. That's why I've separated you into teams of 5. One team will go to Bludhaven. The other 4 will come with me to Gotham." Batman finished speaking and looked around the table.

He nodded at Wonder Woman, who stood up and walked to the front of the room. "The teams are as follows. Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Aquaman, you will head to Bludhaven to see what you can find out about our mysterious benefactor. Batman, Flash, Black Canary, Zatara and I will head to Gotham to see if we can find the shooter. Is everyone ok with that?"

Everyone nodded. "Ok. Let's move out" said Superman.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be about each of the team members as they watch over Jenna. If anyone has any suggestions on what M'gann could talk to her about, they would be greatly appreciated. And please, no negative reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this story!**


	4. M'gann

**Author's Note: Thank you to the person who reviewed this story. To answer your question, I did sorta want to stray away from bird names, but then I saw the name Black Hawk and decided to use it. In this chapter, M'gann takes over Robin's position and watches over Jenna for a day and they talk about Young Justice Invasion.**

* * *

Chapter 4

At dinner last night, Kaldur had told Alfred the team's civilian names. Well, he told the butler everyone's name except for Robin, because he didn't know what it was. Alfred had assured him that it was alright that he didn't know what Robin's civilian name was. After dinner, Alfred let the team have access to one of the computers in the study.

The team took advantage of this and hooked the computer up to the mansion's security cameras. In addition to having the rest of the team spread out across the mansion, they could also watch for any intruders even though all the doors were locked on the outside and all the windows were sealed shut. You never know when an intruder could pick or shoot the lock on one of the doors or windows and break in the manor.

After breakfast, M'gann made her way up to Jenna's room since she was taking over from Robin. When she got to Jenna's room, she saw that the door was closed and Alfred was standing in front of it. "Alfred, may I ask what is going on here?" she asked. "The nurse is here to check up on Miss Jenna." Alfred told her. "You may go in when she is finished Miss Megan." "Thank you Alfred." M'gann said.

The nurse, whose name was Kendall came out 5 minutes later, and reported "Jenna is doing well. The wound is healing just as the doctor's want it to. She needs to stay on the IV for the next 2 weeks and then she can be taken off it. Keep changing the medicine Alfred."

"I will. Thank you." Alfred replied. The nurse left and Alfred and M'gann walked into Jenna's room. Alfred walked over to the IV and changed the medicine. M'gann stood at the edge of the bed and when Alfred was finished, he turned to Miss M, gave her a smile and walked out of the room.

"Hey Jenna. How are you?" she asked. "I'm alright. The medicine is making me feel like crap though" I said, while smiling at her. "I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't we do something?" she asked. "Ok. Want to watch TV?" I asked her. "Sure! What are we watching?" she asked excitedly. "Young Justice Invasion. It's one of my favorite shows." She looked at me, a curious look on her face. "What's it about?" She wanted to know. "It's about you, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Nightwing. There are a couple changes though. Kid Flash and Artemis have quit the team for unknown reasons, Aqualad has betrayed the team and there are a lot of new members." I told her.

Now M'gann knew that this was a TV show, she knew it wasn't real, and so she asked me "Who are the new members and who is Nightwing?" "Well," I began, "You have Batgirl, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, Robin, Impulse, Wonder Girl, and Mal Duncan. Nightwing is the first Robin, but he's 5 years older. The new Robin is his successor."

"What is this episode called?" she asked. "The Fix" I answered. "Why is it called the fix?" M'gann asked. "It's called that because Black Manta has Tigress and Deathstroke kidnap you so you could restore Aqualad's memories which you wiped in the Before the Dawn. You wiped Aqualad's memories in that episode because you thought he killed Artemis in the episode Depths. But the truth is, he and Artemis are really undercover agents hoping to fool both the Light and the Reach". I explained.

M'gann nodded and said "Let's watch it." "Ok" I said and I played the episode on my Xbox which had Netflix. When we finished watching it, M'gann looked at me and said "That was awesome! I noticed that there's an episode called Endgame. Can we please watch it?" "Alright" I said and I played that episode. When it finished, she looked at me a shocked expression on her face.

Then she said "Wow. That was a great episode, but there's something I need to ask you. Why did Kid Flash cease to exist?" "When Kid Flash joined Flash and Impulse to try and stop the chrysalis, his top speed was slower than the other two, so he became what is known as an exit valve for the energy that was being siphoned off the chrysalis. The energy was hitting him rather than their speed trails, so with every hit, Wally became more intangible until he disappeared as the chrysalis's energy dissipated." I explained to her.

After everyone, including me had eaten lunch, M'gann came back to my room. We chatted for a little while more about school, boys and the team. I asked her what the others were like and she said "We all get along most of the time. We have another member named Black Hawk, but she's on a case with Batman and the league." "Oh alright" I replied and then I yawned. "Tired?" asked M'gann. "Yes" I replied. She helped me lie down in bed and I fell asleep. M'gann stayed and watched over me all through the night.

* * *

**A/N: For the next chapter, should I alternate between team members (boy, girl, boy, girl) or stick with doing all the girls and then all the boys (except Robin)? Let me know in your reviews! I won't be able to update for a few days because I have to get my laptop's cooling system checked. Happy reading!**


	5. Wally and Artemis

**Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in the last 3 weeks! Thank you to ****Petrichorian Scarlet Wolf who reviewed this story. I'll be doing two team members each chapter. This chapter is about Wally and Artemis. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The next day, it was Wally's turn to watch over Jenna. He made his way up to Jenna's room. Alfred told him he could go right in and that's what he did. When he walked in, I was lying in bed watching TV. "Hey Wally" I said. "Hi Jenna" He replied. Wally zipped over to the chair that was sitting next to my bed and sat down.

"What are you watching?" He asked. "I'm watching Some Assembly Required. It's about this kid named Jarvis who get put in charge of a toy company after a defective chemistry set blows up his house" I told him. "Cool" He told me. After watching the episode, I said "Wally, would you mind handing me that stack of math homework on my desk? I want to finish it so Alfred doesn't remind me to do it later." "Sure" he said and he zipped over to my desk, picked up the stack of homework, zipped back over and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said and did my math homework. While I did my homework, Wally thought to himself "_For a person who got shot, she's handling this situation pretty well. Most people I know who get shot hate being cooped up in bed for 4 weeks whether they are in the hospital or resting at home._

* * *

After everyone had lunch, Artemis came up and told me that she was watching me for the rest of the day. "Awesome" I told her. "How are you feeling?" She asked me. "I feel better. I just hate being on this IV. I wish I could take it off and walk around." I said. "Just hang in there. You'll be off the IV before you know it." She told me. "Thanks Artemis. Can I ask you something?" I asked her. "Go ahead" she said. "Do you like using your bow?" I asked.

"I love using it," she looked at the green bow in her hand and continued speaking "to take down enemies. I love training with it too. Whenever Oliver and I train together, we have a great time." "Cool" I told her and looked at the TV. "Yay! Family Feud is on. I love this show!" I said happily. So Artemis and I watched Family Feud and Minute to win it since it was on after it.

Two hours later, I yawned. "Getting tired?" Artemis asked. "Yea. I'm sleepy" I replied. She helped me lie down and after I drifted off to sleep, Artemis kept watch over me all night. As she was watching over me, she thought to herself "_Even though she's hurt, she has a really positive attitude. I wish I had that kind of attitude. When the league finds whoever did this, I want to be there to tell that person that what he or she did was wrong and that person should apologize._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll be updating regularly from now on. In the next chapter, we'll have Superboy and Zatanna. Please keep your positive reviews coming! I really appreciate them! Happy Reading!**


	6. Superboy and Zatanna

**Author's Note: Thank you to ****the guest who reviewed this story. To clarify for the readers who are already reading this story and the new readers who are reading it, none of the team members are dating. This chapter is about Superboy and Zatanna. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The first week went by smoothly with no complaints from either the team or Alfred.

On Monday morning, Superboy made his way up to Jenna's room. Alfred was once again standing in front of the door. M'gann had told Superboy what was going on when she had watched over Jenna. Superboy waited until Kendall came out and told Alfred that after this week Jenna could be taken off the IV. Then Alfred told Superboy that he could go in.

Superboy entered my room and found me playing LEGO Star Wars III on my Xbox. "Hey" I said, while completing the first level of the game. "Hello" he said and sat in the chair beside my bed, being careful not to knock over my IV stand. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing" he said. I finished playing the game since I had already beaten it 4 times. Then I put away the controller and turned the TV off.

"Could you hand me that pile of science homework that's on my desk?" I asked him. "Sure" he said and got it for me. "Thanks. You never told me your name" I told him while I was doing my science homework. "It's Conner" he told me with a smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you Conner" I told him, smiling back.

While I was doing my homework, Conner thought to himself "_She's not sad that she's been shot. In fact she seems happy to be getting off that IV at the end of this week. She keeps smiling at it, probably thinking how happy she'll be walking around the manor."_

An hour later, Alfred called everyone except for me downstairs for lunch. Conner left, Alfred came upstairs, handed me my lunch and told me that Zatanna would be watching me for the rest of the day, starting right after everyone finished eating.

* * *

When lunch ended, Zatanna came upstairs. "Hello Jenna" she said as she entered my room. "Hi. Are you Zatanna?" I asked her. "Yep" she said, smiling. I smiled back and she sat in the chair that Conner had sat in that morning."Alfred wants me to get my french homework done. Can you hand it to me please?" I asked" "Of course!" she replied and said "etativel hcnerf wrokemoh ot anneJ".

My french homework levitated over to me. I grabbed it out of the air, turned to Zatanna and said "That was cool!" "Thank you" she said. I worked on my homework while she practiced her skills. Two hours later it was dinner time. Zatanna and I had dinner in my room, since she was watching me and the rest of the team had dinner downstairs. After dinner, Zatanna and I chatted about her skills. Then I got sleepy and Zatanna helped me lie down and I fell asleep.

As I was sleeping, Zatanna thought to herself "_I like her. She's fun to be around, a smart girl and she's really pretty. I had hoped Black Hawk would have been here. She would like her. I wish she hadn't been shot though. Such a sad thing to happen to her."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter is about Aqualad. Keep your positive reviews coming. I really appreciate them. If anyone has any ideas about what they could talk about, they would really help. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
